Deku's life ONE SHOT
by Kureji-poke
Summary: Deku est perdu. Il comprends que la vie n'est pas rose.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku était dans une relation vicieuse avec Katsuki. Deku était toujours là pour son copain, colérique et instable. Pourquoi laissait-il Katsuki aller voire ailleurs ? Il ne savait pas. Il le savait infidèle mais se savait incapable d'agir. Il était là, toujours. Pourtant, Katsuki n'avait besoin de lui que pour se rassurer. Izuku le savait mais s'accrochait. Presque péniblement. Chaque dispute finissait de sorte que Kazuki partait inévitablement chez ses «amis». Deku finissait sur le sol pleurant et ramassait la vaisselle cassée.

Un véritable calvaire.

Katsuki l'a frappé, une fois.

Deku à terre a compris. Il devait partir. Il courut à toute vitesse loin de chez lui. Il fuît jusqu'à un parc qui semblait inoccupé. Sur une balançoire poussiéreuse, il s'assît. Essayant de rassembler ses idées. Tout le monde le poussait à aller vers Katsuki. Ils disaient qu'il était son remède. Voyez donc jusqu'où son remède lui était utile. Il était énervé, honteux et terriblement triste. Son idéal d'amour était une désillusion totale.

Il pleurait et hurlait. Pourquoi avoir laissé cette situation continuer et empirer comme ça? Katsuki lui avait tout pris, même sa liberté.

Alors qu'une bonne partie de la nuit était passée. Deku était l'ombre de lui-même. Ses yeux étaient vides. Aucune pensée cohérente. Il avait juste des petits mots qui revenaient dans sa tête. «Pourquoi vivre?»

Prêt à suivre cette voie il fut stoppé.

Un homme à capuche posa sa main sur son épaule.

«N'y pense même pas! Je te pensais plus fort que ça, Izuku.»

Celui-ci se reprit et put regarder son interlocuteur.

«Mais… Toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-J'étais assis dans l'herbe. C'est chez moi ici. Mon taudis et mon paradis.

-C'est pas un peu paradoxale ça?

-Tout est paradoxal dans la vie, tu crois pas?»

Izuku pensa à Katsuki. Il l'aimait d'un amour pur et doux, il recevait un amour empoisonné, naussif et brutal. Il était resté alors que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

«C'est quoi déjà ton prénom, tête de main?

-Tenko, dit-il en riant légèrement.»

Deku sourit et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà tard.

«Je dois rentrer!

-Ton arcade est en sang, ta joue gonflée et tu souhaites encore rentrer chez toi?»

Tenko n'avait pas tort. Pourquoi rentrer quand des coups nous attendaient?

«Le truc, c'est que j'ai nul part où aller, mon copain me tape dessus, mes amis m'encouragent à aller vers lui et j'ai trop honte.

-Tu es encore plus idiot que ce que je pensais.»

Le noirâtre lui montra son incompréhension.

«Laisse tomber, viens j'ai un canapé.»

Le gars à capuche commença à partir. Izuku le suivit. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait toujours jugé Tenko comme un fou. Il semblait à présent être juste sage et solitaire. Quand il le croisait à la bibliothèque il avait seulement voulu voir ce qu'on voulait bien lui donner. Un être fou, dérangé.

Etait-ce juste une carapace pour affronter le monde? Katchan le faisait mais plus rien n'était accessible, impossible de s'approcher de son coeur désormais devenu pierre.

«Tenko! L'arrêta Deku. Pourquoi montres-tu tant de froideur et cet état de folie? De quoi te caches-tu?»

Mains dans les poches, tête baissée vers le sol, Tenko s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs et répondit simplement: «La vie est compliquée, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même sinon on finit par être blessé. Maintenant, partons.»

Les jours passaient. La vie reprenait son cours. Tenko avait proposé à Deku de rester de manière indéterminée. Ils avaient fini par rester en colocation. Se partageant le logement simple et confortable du bleuté.

Katsuki finit par le retrouver.


	2. Chapter 2

_Katsuki finit par découvrir où se cachait Izuku._

Il l'avait suivit de son boulot à la bibliothèque jusqu'à chez «lui».

Il frappa à la porte violemment. Izuku, qui venait à peine de poser ses affaires, fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il hurla:

«Tu as encore oublié tes clefs Tenko?»

Il partit ouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas son ami. Loin de là. Son visage se décomposa instantanément.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut déjà agrippé par le col de sa chemise.

«Surprise, chéri! J't'ai manqué? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais?»

Deku était pétrifié. Le visage de Katsuki était sombre et lui donnait un air dément.

«C'est qui cet enfoiré de Tenko? Tu préfères te faire troncher par lui?»

Izuku se ressaisit et se dégagea d'un geste ferme.

«Qui tu es pour me parler comme ça? Tu vois Katchan j'ai appris la vie grâce à toi. Plus personne ne me traitera comme tu l'as fait.»

Katsuki avait vu Izuku lui répondre, mais seulement au début de leur relation. Il l'avait dressé, depuis. On put distinguer une lueur de défi dans ses yeux à cet instant-là.

Il reprit Deku par le col et murmura faiblement dans son oreille:

«Comment tu comptes m'en empêcher?»

Cette fois, le noirâtre ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne touchait plus le sol.

Izuku voyait trouble. Il réussit à percevoir un bruit, avant de tomber inconscient.

Ce bruit c'était le sac de Tenko qui tombait par terre. Celui-ci se rua sur Katsuki. Katsuki lâcha d'un geste brusque Deku qui tomba par terre abruptement. Tenko avait tenté de le rattraper mais il se prit un coup inattendu dans la mâchoire. Un peu étourdit il prit une seconde pour se recentrer et se tourna vers Katsuki.

«Tu es celui qui a abîmé le visage de Deku?»

L'autre lui lança un regard narquois.

«C'est toi celui qui m'a volé ma chose?

-Tu peux répéter, spèce de taré?!»

Katsuki lui cracha au visage. Tenko se préparait à le frapper quand Izuku posa sa main sur l'épaule. Ils se regardèrent. A travers ce regard tout fût dit. Le bleuté s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Midoriya Izuku. Son visage était neutre, seul son regard était transperçant. Il transperçait Katsuki.

«Rentre chez toi, tu n'es pas le bienvenu.»

Deku commençait à partir

Katsuki se ruait déjà sur lui. Il fut stoppé dans course par le poing du noirâtre qui se retrouva dans le visage du blond.

«Tu ne changeras jamais, hein? Tu as besoin que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi, à tout prix. Ce coup, je te le rends. Ne reviens jamais, sinon je m'occuperai de ton cas.»

Le bleuté et le noirâtre rentrèrent chez eux alors que Katsuki était à genoux, regardant le sol.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et la pression retomba d'un coup. Deku tomba dans les bras de Tenko et murmura un «merci, tu m'as donné la force»

Tenko enlaça Izuku. Ils se sentirent bien. Ce sentiment de bienséance. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais ressenti.

Ils restèrent comme ça durant dix minutes. Profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Izuku murmura à l'oreille de Tenko: «Restons à jamais comme ça. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin dans tes bras.»

Tenko le regarda, de très légères marques rosées sur ses joues. Il lui fit un sourire sincère et heureux.

«Tu as su voir ce que personne ne s'était donner la peine de chercher.»

Il n'y eut pas besoin de plus de mots.

Se rapprochant et se noyant dans le regard de l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

FIN


End file.
